Episodes
Episodes are posted daily on YouTube. Below is a list of episodes. # Trainer Tips: Pokemon GO # Pokemon GO: New Launch Details Revealed! # 8 Great Budget Phones for Playing Pokemon GO # 7 Things You Need to do Before Pokemon GO Launches!! # Pokemon GO: SXSW GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE | Full Breakdown # Pokemon GO: Third Team Revealed? | Update: Confirmed! # Pokemon GO: Everything We Know up to the Japanese Beta Test # Pokemon GO Preview: Zion National Park # Pokemon GO: Preview: Seattle, WA (feat. Dante Basco) # Pokemon GO: USA Beta Starting This Month! # Trainer Tips: Pokemon GO Adventure Trailer # Pokemon GO Hands On: First Impressions (US Field Test) # Pokemon GO: E3 News + Release Date Announced (Sort of...?) # Top 5 Features Missing from Pokemon GO # Pokemon GO Beta Review: Closing Thoughts # HOW TO PLAY POKEMON GO # LET'S PLAY POKEMON GO | Trainer Tips # POKEMON GO IN THE FOREST # CAMPING WITH POKEMON GO # EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT POKEMON GO! (+10k Subs Giveaway!!) # BATTLING GYMS IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO IS MAKING HEADLINES WORLDWIDE # FARMING POKEMON USING LURE MODULES IN POKEMON GO # HOW TO GAIN XP FAST IN POKEMON GO # HOW FAR AWAY ARE NEARBY POKEMON # POKEMON GO ROADTRIP # WHY IS EVERY POKEMON SHOWING 3 FOOTPRINTS?! # HOW TO WIN BATTLES IN POKEMON GO # FINDING RARE POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # HOW TO FIND RARE POKEMON NESTS IN POKEMON GO # THE BEST WAY TO POWER UP & EVOLVE IN POKEMON GO # PLAYING POKEMON GO ON A HOVERBOARD # HOW TO USE EVERY ITEM IN POKEMON GO # NONSTOP LURE MODULES IN LOS ANGELES: POKEMON GO # HOW TO GET STRONGER POKEMON WITH HIGH IVs/CP IN POKEMON GO # HOW TO FIND ANY POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # GET NEARBY POKEMON NOTIFICATIONS IN POKEMON GO # Find the EXACT IVs of ALL Your Pokemon (Pokemon GO Tutorial) # POKEMON GO SUCKS FOR RURAL PLAYERS! # POKEMON NEST ARE CHANGING IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO UPDATE: MAJOR BALANCE CHANGES TO MOVES + MORE # WHEN WILL NIANTIC FIX NEARBY POKEMON TRACKING?! # NIANTIC IS FIXING POKEMON TRACKING (+New Exact IV Method) # DO NOT TRESPASS WHILE PLAYING POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO's HIDDEN MECHANICS: CP, IVs, LEVELS, STATS EXPLAINED # BEST MOVESETS FOR ALL POKEMON + OVERALL POWER RANKINGS IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO - IVs ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN WE THOUGHT!! # PLAYING POKEMON GO AT SCHOOL # DO POKEMON SPAWN BASED ON GOOGLE LOCATION KEYWORDS? # NIANTIC SHUT DOWN POKEADVISOR - HOW TO CHECK IVs # HOW TO TRACK NEARBY POKEMON WITH "SIGHTING" IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO UPDATE: NEW NEARBY TRACKING FEATURE + MORE # POKEMON GO-ING ON VACATION: SOLO'D A HIGH LEVEL GYM # WHY CAN'T I GET ANY POTIONS? (POKESTOP ITEM DROP RATES) # NIANTIC IS ISSUING PERMANENT BANS IN POKEMON GO # HOW TO DODGE PERFECTLY IN POKEMON GO GYM BATTLES # HOW TO THROW THE PERFECT CURVEBALL IN POKEMON GO # HOW TO THROW 100% ACCURATE POKEBALLS IN POKEMON GO # DOES LOCATION DETERMINE WHAT POKEMON HATCH FROM EGGS? # SHOULD I POWER UP OR EVOLVE MY POKEMON FIRST (Pokemon GO) # FULL MOON CLEFAIRY HUNT - SPECIAL EVENT SPAWNS IN POKEMON GO # HOW TO CHECK IVs WITHOUT GETTING BANNED IN POKEMON GO # USEFUL TRICKS AND SHORTCUTS IN POKEMON GO # NIANTIC INCREASED RARE POKEMON SPAWNS IN POKEMON GO # WIN BATTLES WITH TYPE ADVANTAGE IN POKEMON GO # IVs VS MOVESETS: WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT IN POKEMON GO? # NEW APPRAISAL SYSTEM EXPLAINED: HOW TO FIND EXACT IVs (Pokemon GO) # APPRAISAL SYSTEM: IMPORTANT CORRECTION FOR TEAM VALOR # LAST POKEMON IN HAWAI'I - POKEMON GO VLOG # NESTS HAVE CHANGED AGAIN IN POKEMON GO # EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT SECOND GENERATION IN POKEMON GO # ONE MORE THING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT SECOND GENERATION IN POKEMON GO # USE INCENSE IN REMOTE AREAS FOR RARER POKEMON SPAWNS # HOW TO DEFEND AND HOLD GYMS IN POKEMON GO # THE BEST POKEMON NEST MAP FOR POKEMON GO # UPDATE COMING TO POKEMON GO? TRADING, NEW ITEMS, BUDDY POKEMON # WHAT SHOULD I BUY WITH MY COINS IN POKEMON GO? # MEGA POKESTOP BONUS: HOW TO GET MORE ITEMS AND XP IN POKEMON GO # TRAINER TIPS UPLOAD SCHEDULE CHANGES # WHY DO I GET 100 BONUS XP FOR CATCHING A POKEMON (Sunday Q&A) # HOW TO MAXIMIZE YOUR CHANCE OF CATCHING WILD POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # WHY ALAKAZAM SUCKS IN POKEMON GO (AND HOW TO FIX IT) # DEAL BONUS DAMAGE WITH STAB IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO FOR APPLE WATCH + BUDDY POKEMON UPDATES & GO PLUS NEWS # THE STRONGEST UNDERRATED COMMON POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # HOW I GAINED 500K SUBSCRIBERS IN 2 MONTHS # WHAT IS POKEMON GO PLUS? (Sunday Q&A #2) # BUDDY POKEMON UPDATE IS LIVE: A NEW WAY TO EARN CANDY IN POKEMON GO # NIANTIC REMADE POKEVISION - BETA TESTING NEW NEARBY POKEMON FEATURE # WHY ALAKAZAM SUCKS IN POKEMON GO PART 2: THE ATTACK FORMULA # NIANTIC *MIGHT* ADD PVP TO POKEMON GO *EVENTUALLY* - NEWS UPDATE # HOW TO EASILY BEAT VAPOREON (+OTHER TOP TIER POKEMON) IN POKEMON GO # DO NOT PLAY POKEMON GO WHILE DRIVING # WHY DIDN'T POKEMON NESTS CHANGE? (Sunday Q&A #3) # POKEMON ISLAND - EXPLORING RARE SPAWN LOCATIONS IN SAN DIEGO # IS POKEMON GO PLUS WORTH IT? (Unboxing & Review) # WHY SNORLAX HAS NO COUNTERS IN POKEMON GO (AND HOW IT COULD BE FIXED) # USE SYMBOLS & EMOJIS IN POKEMON GO NICKNAMES FOR MAXiMUM INFORMATION # DOES POKEMON GO PLUS TRACK DISTANCE BETTER THAN THE APP ALONE? # POKEMON GO PLUS GIVEAWAY!! + NEW GAME UPDATE # EXCLUSIVE POKEMON *CANNOT* BE HATCHED OUTSIDE OF THEIR REGION (Sunday Q&A #4) # SECRET BATTLE CHANGES IN 0.39 UPDATE - HOW TO BATTLE IN POKEMON GO # EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT SPAWN POINTS IN POKEMON GO # HUGE NEST CHANGES IN POKEMON GO - THE THIRD GREAT MIGRATION # *NEW NESTS* IN POKEMON GO - HOW TO FIND NEW NESTS NEAR YOU # ONE SIMPLE TRICK TO BALANCE POKEMON GO! (GAME DESIGNERS HATE HIM!) # POKEMON GO IN CINCINNATI + ANOTHER GO PLUS GIVEAWAY! # CAN WE PREDICT A POKEMON'S MOVES BEFORE EVOLVING (Sunday Q&A #5) # HOW TO FIND THE BEST MOVES FOR EVERY POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # THE REAL REASON YOU SEE THE SAME POKEMON IN EVERY GYM (Pokemon GO) # POKEMON GO RELEASED IN 40 NEW COUNTRIES + PARASECT IS OP # HOW TO FIND *ALL* POKEMON NEST LOCATIONS IN POKEMON GO # NEW POKEMON GO UPDATES: EASIER CATCHES & GYM TRAINING # 2 POKEMON 1 NEST: INVESTIGATING MULTI-SPECIES NESTS IN POKEMON GO # WHY ARE POKEMON I HAVEN'T SEEN SHOWING UP IN MY POKEDEX? (Sunday Q&A #6) # HOW TO GET POKEMON GO PLUS AS SOON AS IT'S AVAILABLE # NEW UPDATE IS ROLLING OUT FOR POKEMON GO - FASTER EVOLUTIONS, MEDALS, & TRAINING # HOW TO USE THE NEW GYM TRAINING SYSTEM FOR MAX PRESTIGE (Pokemon GO) # IS POKEMON GO DYING? (no, it's not.) # DO INCENSE & LURES ATTRACT MORE NEST POKEMON? # POKEMON GO IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE | Trainer Tips # HOW DOES THE MEDAL CAPTURE BONUS WORK? (Sunday Q&A #7) # NO MORE POKEMON SPAWNS OVER 30 MPH... WHY @NianticLabs? # (OUTDATED) THE BEST ATTACKERS OF EACH TYPE IN POKEMON GO (updated video in description) # HOW TO INCREASE YOUR CHANCE OF CATCHING POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # NESTS AND SPAWN POINTS HAVE CHANGED AGAIN (5th Migration) # THE *ACTUAL* BEST GYM DEFENDERS IN POKEMON GO # Buying a Car, Dante's Drowzees, and a Sketchy Nest in DTLA | Trainer Tips Vlog # POKEMON GO IN JAMAICA # THE FUTURE OF TRAINER TIPS (Sunday Q&A #8) # HALLOWEEN EVENT - DOUBLE CANDY AND SPECIAL SPAWNS IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO UPDATE - COLORED EGGS, BALLS OF LIGHT, AND MINOR TEXT FIXES # POKEMON GO HALLOWEEN EVENT HAS STARTED! 4X BUDDY CANDY+MORE! # TRAINER TIPS EPISODE 100 SPECIAL (sort of) # HOW TO CATCH HARD TO HIT POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # BEST BUDDY POKEMON TO USE DURING THE HALLOWEEN EVENT # HALLOWEEN EVENT BRINGS POKEMON GO BACK FROM THE DEAD # DAILY QUESTS ARE COMING TO POKEMON GO (Trainer Tips Q&A #9) # HOW CATCH MECHANICS WORK IN POKEMON GO (Razz Berries, Curveballs, Throw Bonus Explained) # EGG HATCHING TIPS + 7X 10K EGG OPENING # HOW TO BATTLE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOUR POKEMON GO TEAM # POKEMON GO NEWS: DAILY BONUSES, EGG CHANGES, & BIOME SHIFT # NESTS AND NORMAL SPAWNS HAVE CHANGED IN POKEMON GO (6TH MIGRATION) # NEW NEARBY POKEMON TRACKER ROLLING OUT TO MORE PARTS OF THE WORLD # SPAWN CHANGES, IDEAL MOVESETS, NEW DAILY QUESTS +MORE (Trainer Tips Q&A #10) # POKEMON GO UPDATE: POKESTOP SPEED CAP, GYM REBALANCE, NO MORE SNIPING # SECOND GENERATION POKEMON DISCOVERED IN POKEMON GO GAME CODE! # POKEMON GO EVENT: DOUBLE ITEM DROPS AND INCREASED SPAWNS # HOW SHOULD TRADING WORK IN POKEMON GO? # POKEMON GO IS HIDING A SECRET # POKEMON GO IS HIDING A SECRET (music fix reupload) # LAPRAS EVENT IN JAPAN + SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!! # WHAT CAUSES GYM ERRORS IN POKEMON GO? (Trainer Tips Q&A #11) # we need to talk about the money. (also 7 day streak bonus is crazy) # HOW TO GET MORE POKESTOPS ADDED IN YOUR AREA # WHAT INFLUENCES MOVESET AFTER EVOLVING IN POKEMON GO? # not going to japan today... (and a nest migration) # POKEMON GO IN JAPAN (Trainer Tips Japan Episode 1) # POKEMON GO LAPRAS EVENT AND NEW SPAWNS IN JAPAN (Trainer Tips Japan Episode 2) # this episode is postponed # HUGE CP BALANCE CHANGES - THE NEW BEST POKEMON IN POKEMON GO! # 12 LAPRAS IN 1 DAY - POKEMON GO LAPRAS EVENT (Trainer Tips Japan Ep. 3) # POKEMON GO EVENT ANNOUNCEMENT: DOUBLE XP & STARDUST *LIVE NOW* # HOW TO GET DITTO IN POKEMON GO + NEW TRACKER ROLLOUT CONTINUES # LAPRAS HUNTING IN MORE TSUNAMI-AFFECTED AREAS IN TOHOKU (Trainer Tips Japan Ep. 4) # POKEMON GO - FARFETCH'D, LAPRAS, & EXPLORING JAPAN (Trainer Tips Japan Ep. 5) # we're donating $15,731.89 to the Tohoku region # POKEMON GO 2ND GEN RELEASE DATE LEAK: DEC. 7TH? (Trainer Tips Q&A #12) # POKEMON GO IN TOKYO: THE MOST BEAUTIFUL POKEMON NEST EVER (Trainer Tips Japan Ep. 6) # *NEW* BEST ATTACKERS IN POKEMON GO - OVERALL & BY TYPE (NOV BALANCE UPDATE) # POKEMON GO REGION EXCLUSIVES - THE FINAL FARFETCH'D HUNT (Trainer Tips Japan Ep. 7) # NEST MIGRATION + NEW NESTS ADDED + GAME UPDATE COMING SOON IN POKEMON GO # FINALLY CAUGHT DITTO /// HOW TO BATTLE WITH DITTO /// HOW DITTO WORKS IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO NEW TRACKER REVIEW: IS IT REALLY THAT BAD? (Pokemon GO Nearby Feature) # STRONGEST GEN 2 POKEMON, GYM TRAINING UPDATE & NEW SILPH ROAD TRACKER (Trainer Tips Q&A #13) # *UPDATED* BEST DEFENDERS IN POKEMON GO - TOP TIER POKEMON FOR GYM DEFENSE # *NEW POKEMON* COMING TO POKEMON GO CONFIRMED!! - GEN 2 STARBUCKS LEAK (2nd Generation Release Date) # POKEMON GO: MASS TRANSFER, MORE GEN 2 INFO, 20k NEW POKESTOPS! # POKEMON GO HIDDEN UPDATES: GEN 2 SFX, SHINY POKEMON, GENDER, BABIES (BREEDING?), CHRISTMAS EVENT # GETTING PREPARED FOR GEN 2 LAUNCH IN POKEMON GO - WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW # TWO TRAINER TIPS SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS # TRAINER TIPS IS A GREEDY SCUMBAG # (some) GEN 2 POKEMON NOW APPEARING IN POKEMON GO - 2ND GEN BABY POKEMON + HOLIDAY PIKACHU # i used my gen 2 candies... (Pokemon GO Vlog) # HOW TO GET ALL KNOWN GEN 2 POKEMON + HOLIDAY PIKACHU NEST IN POKEMON GO # NEW GEN 2 MOVESET INFO FOUND IN POKEMON GO CODE - MORE POKEMON COMING SOON? # NEST MIGRATION + HATCHING GEN 2 POKEMON - 10KM EGG DROP RATE INCREASED IN POKEMON GO # NEXT POKEMON GO UPDATE COMING SOON? Niantic teases more to come in December # HUGE SPAWN RATE INCREASE FOR RURAL AREAS, PARKS, AND NESTS IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO FOR APPLE WATCH, GEN 2 METAGAME + MORE (Trainer Tips Q&A) # NEW NESTS, INCREASED SPAWNS, & MY 8TH PERFECT IV POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO 0.51.0 UPDATE: CHRISTMAS GIFT BOXES, APPLE WATCH, MINOR TEXT FIXES # WHICH POKEMON SHOULD I KEEP/TRANSFER/POWER UP? +BEST POKEMON FOR TRAINING GYMS # i opened a PO box! (Trainer Tips Pokemon GO Vlog) # HOW TO FIND NEW SPAWN POINTS IN PARKS & WILDERNESS AREAS IN POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO FOR APPLE WATCH REVIEW: GO PLUS KILLER... or not. # FREE INCUBATORS! TWO POKEMON GO CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY EVENTS ANNOUNCED! # Q&A + CHRISTMAS PRESENTS | POKEMON GO TRAINER TIPS # POKEMON GO IN RURAL, SNOWY ALASKA # POKEMON GO HOLIDAY EVENT: BEST GIFT BOX TO BUY + GEN 2 EGGS # HE GOT ARTICUNO!! (Trainer Tips Pokemon GO Vlog) # NEST MIGRATION #10 HAS OCCURRED IN POKEMON GO # trainer tips is canceled. (temporarily) # POKEMON GO IN LAS VEGAS, STARTER EVENT, & NEW GYM STRATEGY # MAIL TIME WITH TRAINER TIPS - OPENING YOUR POKEMON PRESENTS # WHEN IS THE NEXT POKEMON GO UPDATE COMING? (Trainer Tips Q&A) # THE BEST COUNTERS FOR EVERY POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # MAXIMUM PRESTIGE: THE BEST GYM TRAINING STRATEGY IN POKEMON GO # WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF HATCHING A GOOD POKEMON IN POKEMON GO? # EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT POKEMON GO (& TRAINER TIPS) # COMPLETED MY GEN 1 POKEDEX! POKEMON GO GEN 2 DEX NEXT # THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF POKEMON GO & TRAINER TIPS # MY FAVORITE TRACKING TOOL FOR POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO IN A SNOWSTORM + HOLIDAY EVENTS & 5000 NEW POKESTOPS # HATCHING EGGS WITHOUT WALKING IN POKEMON GO # HOW CAN I MAKE NEW NESTS IN POKEMON GO (Sunday Q&A #19) # I'VE BEEN WRONG ABOUT POKEMON GO THIS WHOLE TIME... # POKEMON GO NEW UPDATE FINALLY ANNOUNCED # POKEMON GO ACTUAL UPDATE: GEN 2 EVO ITEMS, NEW MOVES, GENDER FORMS, SHINIES, +MORE # SHINY POKEMON? A BIG UPDATE IS COMING SOON IN POKEMON GO # WHY DID POKEMON GO'S SERVERS CRASH YESTERDAY?? # EXPLORING THE BLACK FOREST WITH POKEMON GO (GERMANY) # HOW WILL WE FIND SHINY POKEMON IN POKEMON GO? (Trainer Tips Q&A) # POKEMON GO: THESE GEN 1 POKEMON CAN LEARN THE NEW MOVES ADDED # POKEMON GO UPDATE: KOREAN LANGUAGE SUPPORT (and no secrets) # POKEMON GO AT DISNEYLAND + FREE POKEMON GO PLUS GIVEAWAY! # POKÉMON GO: I FOUND NEW SPAWNS & NESTS + NEST MIGRATION # WHERE TO FIND RARE POKÉMON IN POKÉMON GO (SNORLAX, LAPRAS, PORYGON, AERODACTYL +MORE) # I'M UNDEFEATED IN POKÉMON DUEL!! HOW TO WIN + EX BOOSTER OPENING # POKEMON GO v0.55 UPDATE ANNOUNCED # POKEMON GO UPDATE MINE: CRITICAL CATCH, CANDY AWARD, NEW ITEM? # IS THE POKEMON COMPANY TRYING TO KILL POKEMON GO? # POKEMON DUEL: WIN IN 3 MOVES & MORE GAME STRATEGY # POKEMON GO NEEDS TO BE FIXED @PokemonGoApp @NianticLabs # HOW TO MAKE POKÉMON GO FUN AGAIN (AND A NEW POKÉMON!) # THE CLOSEST YOU'LL EVER GET TO A DITTO NEST IN POKEMON GO # FREE POKEMON GO PLUS GIVEAWAY!! # i don't know what to title this episode # POKEMON GO: ESPEON & UMBREON + VALENTINE'S DAY EVENT RUMOR # MY MEOWTH DECK IS LIT + POKEMON DUEL TIPS & POKEMON GO VLOG # this channel is dying # I SPENT THE DAY AT THE COURTHOUSE... # POKEMON GO VALENTINE’S DAY EVENT: 2X CANDY RARE SPAWNS, 6 HOUR LURES! CHANSEY, LICKITUNG, PORYGON # POKEMON GO HUGE EGG CHANGES & VALENTINE’S DAY EVENT ADVENTURES # LAND OF KANGASKHAN: POKEMON GO IN NEWCASTLE, AUSTRALIA # POKEMON DUEL EVENT: FLYING GYM CUP + BEST POKEMON + MATCHES # POKEMON GO EGG CHANGES: GOOD MOVE OR CASH GRAB? # BEST PLACE FOR RARE VALENTINE’S EVENT SPAWNS IN POKEMON GO? # NIANTIC CONFIRMS TRADING, PVP, & EVENTS COMING TO POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO GEN 2 UPDATE CONFIRMED – NEW POKEMON COMING TO POKEMON GO # POKEMON GO 0.57.2 UPDATE: GENDER, GEN 2 BADGE, EVO ITEMS, CUSTOMIZATION + MORE # GEN 2 IS NOW AVAILABLE IN POKEMON GO + CAUGHT 30 NEW POKEMON IN ONE DAY + GEN 2 RELEASE # TYRANITAR IN MY APARTMENT?! + GEN 2 POKEMON GO LAUNCH PT.2 # HERE’S *EVERYTHING* THAT CHANGED IN THE POKEMON GO GEN 2 UPDATE # HOW TO GET GEN 2 EVOLUTION ITEMS IN POKEMON GO (& OTHER GEN 2 TIPS) # WILD FERALIGATR STAMPEDE + RARE GEN 2 CATCHES IN POKEMON GO # BEST *NEW* MOVESETS FOR ALL GEN 1 & GEN 2 POKEMON IN POKEMON GO # NIANTIC JUST UPDATED MOVES AGAIN AND RUINED THIS VIDEO GG # POKEMON GO GYM BALANCE UPDATE + NEW BEST MOVES + STRONGEST ATTACKERS # POKEMON GO ANNIVERSARY EVENT & NEW REGION EXCLUSIVES CONFIRMED # HOW RARE ARE EVOLUTION ITEMS? POKEMON GO ITEM DROP RATES # POKEMON GO IS FINALLY BALANCED (feat. LuzuGames) # “SAVE YOUR CANDIES” + DOUBLE XP EVENT COMING TO POKEMON GO?